Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 7
Hallo ihr Lieben und Willkommen in Kapitel 7. Dieses Mal besuchen wir Radiant Garden und ausnahmsweise halten sich unsere drei Protagonisten mal zeitgleich in einer Welt auf. Sie werden einander früher oder später über den Weg laufen, doch zunächst erlebt jeder sein ganz eigenes kleines Abenteuer. Los geht's! center|500px Radiant Garden - Wo das Licht erstrahlt, wird die Dunkelheit folgen Übrigens... Ab sofort werden eure Charaktere die Welten in der gleichen Reihenfolge betreten... nur nicht immer haargenau zeitgleich, wie hier beispielsweise. Aber das werdet ihr ja merken. ^^ Wer bereits andere Kingdom Hearts-Spiele hinter sich gebracht hat, der wird auf einige bekannte Gesichter treffen. Aber warten wir es erstmal ab. ;D Ventus' Abenteuer Gleich nachdem Ventus in Radiant Garden angekommen ist, sieht er Dagobert Duck und Micky Maus. Er entscheidet sich letztlich Micky zu folgen. Doch zunächst schaut ihr euch auf dem Platz um und sammelt dabei einen Äther und einen Heiltrank ein. Folgt nun Micky und ihr findet euch in einer Art Gartenanlage wieder. Hier werden Gegner auftauchen, die euch ziemlich zusetzen können. Vor allem die Alrauner, die sichelförmige Geschosse auf euch abfeuern, können sehr nervig sein. Gleich nach Betreten des Bereiches könnt ihr links eine Schatztruhe öffnen und so einen Supertrank erhalten. Folgt den Treppen nach oben und ihr findet links einen Energiekristall und rechts einen Eiskrem-Sticker sowie eine Schatztruhe mit einem Fesselschlag-Kommando vor. Noch weiter oben gibt's dann ein Gemach-Kommando abzustauben. Im Bereich Schlosstor, der sich am Ende der Treppen befindet, könnt ihr der Truhe neben dem Speicherpunkt einen weiteren Supertrank entnehmen. Lauft nun erneut die Treppen hinauf und ihr trefft auf Dilan und Aeleus. Als ihr versucht an ihnen vorbei zu kommen und das Gebäude zu betreten, halten sie euch auf und sagen euch in höflicher Manier folgendes: "Du kommst hier net rein!" ... Plötzlich taucht ein Unversierter auf und die beiden Wächter wollen ihn erledigen. Ventus bietet sich jedoch an, dies zu übernehmen und im selbigen Moment erscheint Even, um die beiden zurückzupfeifen. Jedoch scheint er außerdem bemerkt zu haben, dass ihr etwas besonderes seid und redet von einem Herz, dem die Dunkelheit fehlt.oO Wie die Dunkelheit fehlt? Also wenn's nach mir geht, muss da gar keine sein. xD Ihr kehrt in die Nähe des Speicherpunktes zurück, solltet euch jedoch noch einmal kurz umdrehen und zum Gebäude zurücklaufen. Links findet ihr ein Frostwurf-Kommando in der Schatztruhe und dort wo Dilan und Aeleus Wache geschoben haben, könnt ihr den Feuerwerk-Sticker erhalten. Dazu sollte Sportsfreund Stufe 3 und ein anschließender Schlag mit dem Schlüsselschwert ausreichen. Kehrt nun zum Hauptplatz, eurem Startpunkt in der Welt, zurück und trefft dort erneut auf Dagobert Duck und den Unversierten, den ihr vorhin gesehen habt. Es gelingt euch zwar den Unversierten zu vertreiben, aber gerade als ihr ihn verfolgen wollt, bietet euch Onkel Dagobert eine Belohnung an... wie kommt das denn? Der Erpel ist doch sonst so geizig. oO Wie dem auch sei, er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen und so seid ihr quasi dazu gezwungen den Unversierten entkommen zu lassen, um Dagobert abzufertigen. Erstaunlicherweise hat er bemerkt, dass ihr aus einer anderen Welt kommt und verspricht das Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aber seht ihr auch diesen hinterlistigen Blick in seinen Augen? Woher kenn ich den nur... husthusträusperhust Immer dieser Reizhusten! ;P Jedenfalls... >D kommt auch er aus einer anderen Welt und ist durch einen Zauberer namens Merlin in Radiant Garden gelandet und weil ihr euch seine Geschichte bis zum Schluss angehört habt, erhaltet ihr von Dagobert ein paar Eintrittskarten für Disney-Stadt. yeey! Er gibt euch sogar gleich drei davon, die ihr an zwei Erwachsene weiter geben sollt... and who might that be?! ;D So, jetzt jagen wir aber dem Unversierten hinterher, sonst entwischt uns das Mistvieh noch! Doch sobald ihr im nächsten Bereich der Stadt angekommen seid, werdet ihr schon wieder aufgehalten... und dieses Mal vom eben erwähnten Zauberer Merlin. Ja, Merlin wie in der Legende von Exkalibur. Eben jener Merlin mosert erstmal vor sich hin, warum es so laut in der Stadt ist. Ich würde mal sagen, dass Städte das so an sich haben und die Leute daher teils lieber auf dem Lande wohnen, aber scheinbar ist Merlin anderes gewohnt... Und da ihr bzw. Ventus nunmal ein gutherziger Typ seid, bleibt ihr wiederum stehen und hört euch die Sorgen eines alten Mannes an... <.< Liebe Kinder, hier im Spiel ist das okay, aber lasst euch nicht im Supermarkt von den Leuten anquatschen, die euch ne Zeitung oder sonstiges aufschwatzen wollen. Auch wenn ihr zweifelt, ob es moralisch richtig ist an ner Wohltätigkeitsorganisation oder nem örtlichen Tierschutzverein vorbeizugehen, aber wenn ihr solchen Vereinen wirklich beitreten oder helfen wollt, dann garantiert nicht wegen eures schlechten Gewissens, dass euch meist eingeredet wird. Sowas muss schon von alleine kommen, daher Blick geradeaus und vorbei an den Leuten. Aber ich schweife ab... hustschonwiederdieserReizhustenhust. Okay! Merlin hat Probleme und trotz eures Anratens das Haus nicht zu verlassen, begibt er sich zu euch und meint, dass ihr "noch ein Spitzbube" seid, der "die Mächte in sich erwecken will". Die Mächte in sich... soso *nichtvorhandenbartkratz* Auch wenn es euch gaaaar nicht passt, dass der Unversierte euch wieder davon fliegt, geht ihr gezwungenermaßen (und sehr wahrscheinlich aufgrund eurer moralischen Einstellung) mit Merlin in dessen Haus und schaut euch sein Buch an. Vorher solltet ihr euch jedoch noch die große Truhe vor dem Haus ansehen, denn darin findet ihr endlich die Umgebungskarte zu Radiant Garden. Wenn ihr nun Winnie Puuhs Buch auf dem Podest in Merlins Haus untersucht wird das Kommandobrett Hundertmorgenwald freigeschalten. Dort könnt ihr nun mit Winnie Puuh und dessen Freunden spielen und Spaß haben. Es ist nebenbei eines meiner Lieblingskommandobrette. Bevor ihr das Haus verlasst, krallt ihr euch noch die Schutzformel, die in der Truhe neben der Tür auf euch wartet. Draußen solltet ihr den Speicherpunkt nutzen und ggf. mal beim Mogry-Laden daneben vorbei schauen. Wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, dass ihr nicht gut trainiert seid, dann geht zurück in die Gartenanlage und farmt dort noch etwas Erfahrung, wer sich jedoch bereit fühlt den nächsten Bossgegner anzugehen, der sollte dem Weg weiter folgen. Im nächsten Bereich findet ihr eine riesige Brunnenanlage vor. Nutzt die Wasserdüsen, um an Höhe zu gewinnen und die oberen Plattformen zu erreichen. Vielleicht ist euch bereits der Tick-Sticker aufgefallen. Für diesen benötigt ihr sehr wahrscheinlich ein Sturmlauf-Kommando oder vergleichbares, also rüstet eins aus oder kauft noch eins beim Mogry. In nahe gelegenen Schatztruhe findet ihr zudem das Kommando Konterrausch. Dieses könnt ihr im Menü mit eurem Blocken-Kommando verbinden und somit nach erfolgreicher Abwehr eines gegnerischen Angriffes selbst zum Schlag ausholen. Wenn man die Technik beherrscht, ist das eine wunderbare Sache. Ich empfehle euch etwas Zeit in Übungen damit zu investieren, wenn es bei euch gerade passt. Folgt dem Weg immer weiter und ihr gelangt letztlich zu den Befestigungsanlagen der Stadt. Unterwegs könnt ihr noch jeweils ein Allheilmittel, ein Feura-Kommando und einen Supertrank'' aus einer Truhe mitnehmen. Ihr trefft nun anschließend auf Terra und Aqua und natürlich freut ihr euch total, dass ihr einander mal wieder begegnet, aber leider wird das Klassentreffen durch den Unversierten gestört, den ihr verfolgt habt. Und scheinbar hat auch der seine Kumpels mitgebracht, mit denen er sich verbindet. Keine Sorge, diesen Bosskampf müsst ihr nicht allein bestehen, Terra und Aqua helfen euch... auch wenn letztlich die meiste Arbeit doch jeweils beim Spieler hängen bleibt. ~___~" Na gut, wir wollen mal nicht mosern, sondern dem Ding mal ordentlich den Helm polieren! Rettungsbandeeee, auf i~hn! (Jaaaa, ich hab das auch als Kind geschaut! xP) ---- right|150px '''Boss: ''Triumvirator'' HP: 800 (je Körperteil) Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Jetzt wisst ihr, was das für ein Teil war, das erst an euch vorbei geflogen ist! In diesem Kampf werdet ihr von Aqua und Ventus unterstützt, jedoch verursachen sie nicht den meisten Schaden. Das müsst ihr schon selbst vollbringen. Die Rüstung kann es ganz schön in sich haben, wenn ihr einfach nur drauf schlagt, denn ihr müsst alle Teile besiegen. Und wenn ihr dabei nicht die Arme und Beine ausschaltet, dann könnt ihr den restlichen Körper zwar schädigen, aber nicht vollends zerstören. Also müssen wir uns wirklich ein Teil nach dem anderen vornehmen. Wenn ihr knapp an HP seid, dann empfehle ich euch Heil- und Supertränke. Alternativ könnt ihr auch einen D-Link aktivieren und so eure Lebenskraft wieder herstellen. Achtet darauf nicht zu spät Heilungsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, denn der Triumvirator attackiert recht schnell. Haarig wird's wenn der Gegner euch mit seinen Laserstrahlen treffen will. Er dreht sich dabei stets um die eigene Achse und ihr könnt nun versuchen ständig hinter ihm zu bleiben, was auf Dauer relativ schwierig werden sollte. Eine wesentlich bessere Variante ist in diesem Fall die Ausweichrolle. Nutzt diese, um den Lasern auszuweichen und an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, wenn sie auf euch zukommen. Haltet allerdings Heilung bereit, denn falls dieser Angriff euch doch erwischt, büßt ihr einen Haufen Lebensenergie ein! Der Boss wird noch einige andere Angriffe einsetzen, doch wenn ihr immer hübsch die Ausweichrolle ausführt, seid ihr so gut wie sicher. ;D Hierbei ist Timing sozusagen alles. Aber wenn ihr erstmal getroffen wurdet, dann müsst ihr euch darauf einstellen, dass ihr viel Schaden kassieren werdet, denn einige Attacken werden euch so schnell erwischen, dass ihr keine Zeit habt, um nach der ersten Welle die Grätsche auszuführen. ---- Nach dem Kampf steigen eure maximalen LP und ihr erlernt den Kommandostil Zyklon. Sogleich gibt Ven seinen Freunden die Eintrittkarten für Disney-Stadt. Jedoch möchte Aqua, dass ihr zu Meister Eraqus zurückkehrt und ebenso scheint sie Terra zu verdächtigen Unrechtes anzustellen. Euch passt das natürlich gar nicht, weil ihr uuuunbedingt nach Disney-Stadt wollt. Was? Woher ich das so genau weiß? Ach kommt, jetzt sagt mir nicht, dass ihr euch nicht über nen riesigen Spielplatz mit vielen Attraktionen freut. Das könnt ihr mir nicht erzählen. Tse tse, also ehrlich. Naja letztlich geratet ihr alle miteinander in Streit und jeder geht erneut seinen eigenen Weg. Terra will sich seiner Dunkelheit stellen und Aqua will die Befehle von Meister Eraqus unbedingt befolgen. Und ihr? Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Hm so eine richtige Motivation habt ihr scheinbar nicht, daher folgt ihr einfach mal Terra, denn Jungs müssen zusammenhalten, richtig?! Naja, wie dem auch sei. Begebt euch zum Hauptplatz zurück und ihr trefft auf einen kleinen Jungen, der von Unversierten attackiert wird. Während ihr euch um die Gegner kümmert, bringt er sich in Sicherheit. Nachdem ihr mehrere Wellen an Unversierten abgewehrt habt, taucht Even bei euch auf, der den kleinen Jungen Ienzo sucht. Ihr erkundigt euch mal fix nach Terra und Even rät euch die Gartenanlage zu untersuchen. Weiterhin dankt er für die Hilfe und erwähnt, dass er denkt, dass sich eure Wege erneut kreuzen werden. Na wir werden sehen. Nach der Szene erhaltet ihr das Aktionskommando Stellungsspiel. Nein, das ist nichts Versautes! Also ehrlich... Wer bereits Kingdom Hearts II gespielt hat, kennt diese Fähigkeit als Situation-Kommando bei den Dämmerlingen. Ein kurzes Tutorial über die Anwendung folgt sogleich und ich denke ihr habt verstanden, dass das Kommando sehr hilfreich sein kann. Folgt nun dem Weg, der genau vor euch liegt. Benutzt den Speicherpunkt im nächsten Bild und folgt dem Weg weiter. Ihr trefft Terra, der gerade abreisen will. Ihr bittet ihn, euch mitzunehmen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Er bekundet jedoch, dass er sich trotzdem auch euch verlässt, weil er weiß, dass ihr ihm helfen werdet, wenn er Hilfe brauchen sollte. Nachdem er verschwunden ist, entscheidet ihr euch dazu jetzt doch zu Aqua zu laufen und zu petzen... Ey, was seid ihr denn für ein Freund? o.O Aber bevor wir uns jetzt auf die Suche nach Aqua begeben, solltet ihr noch den hiesigen Bereich absuchen, denn es gibt einige Schätze abzugreifen. Neben einem Lunakristall könnt ihr euch noch um einen Kraftkristall bereichern. So, jetzt zurück zum Hauptplatz! Ihr trefft dort nun auf Aqua und erzählt ihr, dass Terra bereits fort ist. Sie will sich sogleich auf den Weg machen und ihm folgen, daher fragt ihr nochmal ganz höflich, ob ihr wenigstens sie begleiten dürft. Tja, doch auch sie will euch nicht dabei haben. Ganz ehrlich, ihr hättet ja auch mal nen Dackelblick auflegen können und nicht so ein freudestrahlendes Gesicht. Aqua macht sich ebenso auf den Weg und ihr bleibt allein zurück. Okay, das ist jetzt zwar kein Dackelblick, aber jetzt seht ihr schonmal wie ein ausgesetzter Hund aus... Die Erinnerungen an das gemeinsame Training mit Terra und Aqua kommen in Ventus hoch und er weiß nicht so recht, was er nun tun soll. Während ihr Trübsal blast und mit dem hölzernen Schlüsselschwert herumspielt, das euch Terra geschenkt hat, tauchen plötzlich zwei Jungen auf. Obwohl einer nicht sehr... männlich wirkt ... ... der andere dafür umso mehr. Sie stellen sich als Lea und Isa vor. Während Isa etwas genervt zu sein scheint, will Lea mit euch seinen Spaß haben. Nachdem ihr euch mal kurz mit den Spielzeugwaffen ein paar blaue Flecken und Beulen verpasst habt, seid sowohl ihr als auch Lea total erschöpft. So Lea und Isa verabschieden sich, da sie scheinbar noch etwas vor haben. Zuvor erwähnt er noch, dass ihr nun Freunde seid und er möchte, dass so viele Menschen wie möglich sich an ihn erinnern. So würde er dann schließlich irgendwo unsterblich werden. Isa versichert ihm, dass er seinen Freund nicht vergessen kann, egal wie sehr er es bereits versucht. Als Ventus wiederum alleine ist, sinniert er kurz über Leas Worte und bricht schließlich auch auf zu neuen Abenteuern. Diese Welt ist damit abgeschlossen und ihr erhaltet als Belohnung das Schlüsselschwert Flammende Flausen. Ihr könnt nun auswählen, welche Welt ihr als nächstes besuchen möchtet. Mein Walkthrough folgt in Kapitel 8 zunächst dem Pfad nach Disney-Stadt. Anschließend wird es in Kapitel 9 um die Arena des Olymp gehen und zuletzt werden wir in Kapitel 10 den Tiefen Weltraum besuchen. ----- Merkliste: *Die zwei Schätze im Palast der Träume erreicht ihr erst, wenn Ventus gleiten kann. *Der Sticker im Schloss von König Richard rechts neben dem Thron ist erst erreichbar, wenn Ventus höhere Sprünge und den Gleitflug vollziehen kann. Terras Abenteuer Willkommen in der Stadt des Lichts! Sobald ihr sie ausgewählt habt und betreten wollt, seht ihr schon Ventus dort herumflitzen. Ihr findet euch gleich darauf an einem großen Platz wieder und werdet von den Unversierten in Empfang genommen. Tja, Meister Xehanort scheint ja Recht zu haben. Aber auch wenn Terra sich nun als leichtgläubig herausgestellt hat, so fallen wir darauf noch nicht herein! So und jetzt gibt's erstmal Haue, aber sowas von! Achtet bei den Kämpfen auf die Gegner, die aussehen wie Sanduhren. Sie können euch mit einem Stop-Zauber aufhalten und kurzzeitig unbeweglich machen. Jedoch brauchen sie relativ lange, um diese Aktionen vorzubereiten. Das ist eure Chance. Knöpft euch diese Gegner zuerst vor und macht euch dann an die dickeren Brocken heran. Sonst könntet ihr massive Probleme haben mit dem Heilen hinterher zu kommen. Letztere Gegner haben die bescheuerte Angewohnheit rot anzulaufen und euch dann hinterher zu kullern, um irgendwann zu explodieren. Versucht euch zu schützen, indem ihr sie blockt oder einfach vor ihnen flieht. Achtet unbedingt auf eure Lebenspunkte, falls ihr von ihnen getroffen werdet. Nach dem Kampf seht ihr Meister Xehanort wieder. Scheinbar ist er euch gefolgt und ihr vermutet natürlich, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass er etwas über Vanitas herausgefunden hat. Naja, lassen wir Terra mal in dem Glauben... Ihr könnt euch nun frei bewegen und die Gegend erkunden. Schaut euch erstmal auf dem gesamten Platz nach Schätzen um. Ihr werdet einen Heiltrank, einen Heißluftballon-Sticker, einen Supertrank finden. Für den Sticker müsst ihr einfach nur normal springen und mit eurem Schlüsselschwert zuschlagen... also nichts, was man nicht hinbekommen würde. Folgt nun Meister Xehanort und ihr begegnet dem Zauberer Merlin, der scheinbar eine Weile gebraucht hat, um sein Haus wieder zu finden. Naja, kann schon mal passieren, wenn man in so einer großen Stadt wohnt. Allerdings hat er da etwas fallen gelassen und da ihr ja Anstand besitzt, hebt ihr das Buch auf und bringt es ihm zurück. Aber scheinbar ist das gar nicht sein Buch, was ihr da gefunden habt. Komisch... *kopfkratz* ó.o Er behält es trotzdem, da es doch kein gewöhnliches Buch ist. Es hat angeblich die Fähigkeit verborgene Kräfte zu Tage zu bringen. Wow, das ist ja auch mal nicht schlecht! Ihr denkt so drüber nach und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass ihr euch das Buch gerne noch etwas genauer ansehen wollt. Der Zauberer erlaubt es euch, da das Buch ihm ja schließlich auch nicht gehört. Ihr könnt nun wieder tun und lassen, was ihr wollt. Wenn ihr das Buch anschaut, dann wird das Kommandobrett namens Hundertmorgenwald freigeschalten. Leider leider, könnt ihr die gleichnamige Welt in diesem Kingdom Hearts-Teil nicht betreten. Schade, ich mag Puuh und seine Freunde. q.q *quengel* Öffnet anschließend die Schatzkiste in Merlins Haus und nehmt den Leuchtkristall heraus. Begebt euch nun wieder nach draußen und ihr seht, wie etwas Gigantisches an euch vorbei fliegt... was ist das für ein Teil? Bevor wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen, öffnen wir noch die große Truhe, um die Umgebungskarte zu erhalten. Das vereinfacht euch sicherlich die Orientierung in dieser Welt. Gegenüber von Merlins Haus befindet sich übrigens ein Mogry-Shop und ein Speicherpunkt. Nutzt beides, wenn ihr möchtet. Ansonten könnt ihr dem großen Gegenstand folgen, der eben an euch vorbei geflogen ist. Ihr gelangt zu einem großen Bereich, der einige Wasserfontänen beinhaltet. Lauft zunächst geradeaus und ihr findet ganz hinten in einer Ecke eine Schatztruhe, die ein Allheilmittel beinhaltet. Nutzt nun die Fontänen, um zu den höher gelegenen Plattformen zu gelangen. Dort könnt ihr einen Zeitkristall und ein Blitzsturz-Kommando finden. Außerdem seht ihr in der Ferne einen Sticker, den wir mit unseren bisherigen Fähigkeiten nicht erreichen können. Also setzen wir ihn auf die Merkliste und verlassen den Bereich anschließend. Im Abschnitt Wasserstraße könnt ihr ein Medica-Kommando finden. Damit lassen sich negative Statusveränderungen beseitigen. Außerdem gibt es noch ein Verdunkeln-Kommando, welches euch erlaubt, eure Gegner kurzzeitig erblinden zu lassen, sodass sie euch nicht attackieren können. Kurzum in Final Fantasy wird dieser Zauber und Zustand Blind genannt. Jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid, oder?! Lauft nun die Wasserstraße entlang und besiegt vor allem die Alrauner. Diese Viecher sind nämlich mehr als nervig. Sie attackieren euch schon von weitem und können in Kombination mit anderen Gegnergruppen sehr schnell zur Plage werden. In der Nähe des dritten Alrauner findet ihr eine Schatzkiste mit einem Supertrank darin. So, bevor wir nun den nächsten Bereich betreten, solltet ihr eure Ausrüstung überprüfen. Ihr ahnt es sicher, dass jetzt gleich ein Boss erscheinen wird. Sorgt daher dafür, dass ihr stets auf Heilung jeglicher Art zurückgreifen könnt. Wenn ihr euch vorbereitet fühlt, dann schreitet voran! Auf geht's! ---- right|150px Boss: ''Triumvirator'' HP: 800 (je Körperteil) Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Jetzt wisst ihr, was das für ein Teil war, das erst an euch vorbei geflogen ist! In diesem Kampf werdet ihr von Aqua und Ventus unterstützt, jedoch verursachen sie nicht den meisten Schaden. Das müsst ihr schon selbst vollbringen. Die Rüstung kann es ganz schön in sich haben, wenn ihr einfach nur drauf schlagt, denn ihr müsst alle Teile besiegen. Und wenn ihr dabei nicht die Arme und Beine ausschaltet, dann könnt ihr den restlichen Körper zwar schädigen, aber nicht vollends zerstören. Also müssen wir uns wirklich ein Teil nach dem anderen vornehmen. Wenn ihr knapp an HP seid, dann empfehle ich euch Heil- und Supertränke. Alternativ könnt ihr auch einen D-Link aktivieren und so eure Lebenskraft wieder herstellen. Achtet darauf nicht zu spät Heilungsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, denn der Triumvirator attackiert recht schnell. Haarig wird's wenn der Gegner euch mit seinen Laserstrahlen treffen will. Er dreht sich dabei stets um die eigene Achse und ihr könnt nun versuchen ständig hinter ihm zu bleiben, was auf Dauer relativ schwierig werden sollte. Eine wesentlich bessere Variante ist in diesem Fall die Grätschen-Technik. Nutzt eure Grätsche, um den Lasern auszuweichen und an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, wenn sie auf euch zukommen. Haltet allerdings Heilung bereit, denn falls dieser Angriff euch doch erwischt, büßt ihr einen Haufen Lebensenergie ein! Der Boss wird noch einige andere Angriffe einsetzen, doch wenn ihr immer hübsch die Grätsche ausführt, seid ihr so gut wie sicher. ;D Hierbei ist Timing sozusagen alles. Aber wenn ihr erstmal getroffen wurdet, dann müsst ihr euch darauf einstellen, dass ihr viel Schaden kassieren werdet, denn einige Attacken werden euch so schnell erwischen, dass ihr keine Zeit habt, um nach der ersten Welle die Grätsche auszuführen. ---- Gemeinsam besiegen die Protagonisten nun den Unversierten und dann ist hier wieder Ruhe! Ihr erhaltet den Kommando-Stil Felsspalter und bekommt nach dem Kampf von Ven Eintrittskarten auf Lebenszeit für Disney-Stadt. Hört sich nach Spaß an, oder?! Während Aqua Ventus nach Hause schicken will, erklärt dieser, dass er den Jungen mit der Maske getroffen hat. Terra versucht seinen Freund nun ebenfalls dazu zu überreden zum Land des Aufbruchs zurückzukehren. Aqua zweifelt an Terras Motiven, da sie gesehen hat, was er in den anderen Welten getan hat. Denkt nur mal an Prinzessin Aurora. Ventus ist höchst verärgert über Aquas Worte und Terra bringt die Sache auf den Punkt... sie hat euch nachspioniert! Sie selbst berichtet euch, dass Meister Eraqus sich lediglich Sorgen um Terra macht, doch der scheint über die Art und Weise ziemlich wütend zu sein und macht sich erneut allein auf den Weg. Tja, Leute auch sowas kommt zwischen Freunden mal vor. Als ihr die Stadt nun wieder alleine erkundet und für euch entscheidet, dass ihr jetzt nur noch Meister Xehanort vertrauen könnt, trefft ihr auf Braig. Dieser will euch weiß machen, dass er Meister Xehanort in seiner Gewalt hat. Ihr sollt zur Gartenanlage kommen, damit dem alten Mann nichts passiert. Terra glaubt Braig zwar nicht, aber nachgucken will er trotzdem. Die Neugier hat mal wieder gesiegt! *yeeey* Lauft zunächst zum Hauptplatz und haltet euch links. Dort geht ihr nun durch den Tunnel, der sich vor euch erstreckt. Bereitet euch schon mal auf einen weiteren Bosskampf vor. Kauft gegebenenfalls noch Heilmedizin beim Mogry ein und speichert bei Bedarf euren Spielstand. Passenderweise erwartet euch im nächsten Bereich ein Speicherpunkt. Folgt anschließend dem Weg bis zur Gartenanlage. Haltet euch dort links und ihr findet sehr bald eine Schatzkiste mit einem Feura-Kommando darin. Entscheidet selbst, ob ihr es nutzen wollt oder nicht. Wenn ihr nun weiter außen lauft, dann werdet ihr bald ein Tor vorfinden. Es lässt sich nicht öffnen, aber wenn ihr mal über euch schaut, hängt dort ein Sticker in der Luft herum. Allerdings haben wir noch nicht die Möglichkeit diesen zu erreichen. Ihr müsst dazu höher springen können. Setzt ihn auf die Merkliste und weiter geht es. Ihr könnt einen Kraftkristall erhalten, wenn ihr an der anderen Seite der Anlage wieder am Rand entlang lauft. In der Mitte der Gartenanlage findet ihr schließlich einen Zugang, den ihr betreten müsst. In einer kurzen Szene entdeckt ihr Meister Xehanort, der gefesselt an einem Rohr auf Rettung wartet. Zudem kommt Braig hinzu und erklärt, dass er es auf euer Schlüsselschwert abgesehen hat, da ja heutzutage jeder mit so einem Ding rumfuchtelt. Meister Xehanort hat ihm scheinbar etwas mehr darüber erzählt, als er eigentlich wissen sollte... whatever. Er will auch so ein schickes Spielzeug haben, wie ihr und fordert es mal gleich von euch ein. Außerdem verspricht er sich einen gewissen Ruhm von der ganzen Sache. ô.o Ihr macht euch grade zum Angriff bereit, als Braig einlenkt und euch erklärt, wie der Hase läuft. Er hat euren Meister in seiner Gewalt und weiß, dass er gegen ein Schlüsselschwert nicht im Duell bestehen kann. Also setzt er seine Geißel als Druckmittel ein und attackiert euch. Als ihr am Boden liegt, ermutigt Meister Xehanort euch zum Kampf. Er erinnert euch daran, dass Meister Eraqus und seine Freunde voller Schande wären, wenn ihr jetzt nicht endlich den Hintern hoch bekommt und was gegen den Typen unternehmt. Na wenn der uns schon so nett bittet, dann wollen wir doch mal zeigen aus welchem Holz wir geschnitzt sind! Auf geht's! ---- right|120px Boss: ''Braig'' HP: 600 Anfällig: Gift, Schlaf Strategie: Der Kampf beginnt damit, dass Braig sich teleportiert und euch hinterrücks angreift. Ihr könnt jedoch alle seine Angriffe blocken! Wenn ihr das richtige Timing erwischt, dann geht das ziemlich fix. Nach einigen Angriffen aus der Ferne wird er sich ins Kampffeld zurückteleportieren und euch auf kurze Distanz angreifen. Jetzt könnt ihr richtig Schaden verursachen. Achtet jedoch immer auf Braigs Bewegungen, denn erstens benötigt er nicht viel Zeit, um seine Angriffe vorzubereiten und zweitens macht es ihm immer noch Spaß ab und an eine Teleportation einzusetzen. Achtet auf eure HP und heilt euch rechtzeitig, denn er setzt teilweise mehrere Angriffe nacheinander ein. Falls er sich mal in der Lüfte auf den Kopf stellt und auf euch schießt, dann versucht direkt unter ihm zu stehen, da er dort schlecht an euch heran kommt. Falls ihr jedoch Probleme mit dem Blocken seiner Techniken haben solltet, dann nutzt wie immer die Grätsche zum Ausweichen. Lasst euch Zeit und Ruhe bei dem Kampf, denn Braig hat ein variantenreiches und flinkes Repertoire an Methoden, die euch schmerzlich treffen können. Falls ihr es einfach nicht schaffen könnt, ihn zu besiegen, dann gibt es nur eines, was ihr tun könnt - trainieren! Ist er zu stark, seid ihr nämlich zu schwach und braucht unter Umständen mehr HP! ---- Nach dem Kampf will Terra Braig den Rest geben und ruft ungewollt die Dunkelheit in sich hervor. Meister Xehanort spricht Lobesworte für euch aus und gratuliert euch dazu, dass ihr die Kraft der Dunkelheit lenken konntet. Naja, ob ihr darauf wirklich so stolz sein könnt?! Ich weiß ja nicht. Terra bemerkt jedoch richtig, dass er die Dunkelheit nicht kontrolliert hat, sondern ihr erlegen ist. Er erinnert sich an Prinzessin Aurora und stellt fest, dass er seinen Meister und seine Freunde enttäuscht hat. Er kann nicht mehr zurückkehren und so bietet Meister Xehanort ihm an sein Schüler zu werden. Ihr erfahrt, dass Meister Eraqus ebenfalls erlegen ist... allerdings dem Licht. ...Häh?! Was labert denn der Alte da?! Hat wohl nen Sockenschuss oder was! Xehanort erklärt, dass es die Dunkelheit nur gibt, weil das Licht ebenso existiert. Aqua und Ventus besitzen zu viel Licht, sodass ihre Schatten auf Terras Herz treffen. Das Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit muss gehalten werden und daher möchte Meister Xehanort Terra unter seine Fittiche nehmen, um ihm dieses Verständnis zu vermitteln. Meister Eraqus würde euch fürchten, weil ihr in Wahrheit ein besserer Schlüsselschwertmeister als alle anderen seid... Merkt ihr auch, dass dieses Gespräch langsam seltsame Formen annimmt?! Der alte Knacker glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir ihm einfach so vertrauen! Letztlich verlangt er von euch, dass ihr weitere Welten besucht und denjenigen findet, der das Gleichgewicht stört - Vanitas. Ihr gehorcht dem Meister und wollt Radiant Garden verlassen, nachdem ihr das Multifunktionskommando Düsterhagel und Xehanorts Bericht Nr. 2 erhalten habt. Kurz vor eurer Abreise findet Ventus euch und bittet darum euch begleiten zu dürfen. Das könnt ihr zwar nicht zulassen, aber ihr erklärt ihm, dass wenn ihr ihn braucht, er immer für euch da ist. Ventus kann das akzeptieren und bekräftigt seine Worte noch mal, indem er euch daran erinnert, dass ihr Freunde seid. So sieht's nämlich aus! Sobald ihr die Welt verlasst, wird noch eine Szene gezeigt, in der Meister Xehanort sich ins Fäustchen lacht, dass ihr so strohdumm wart und ihm geglaubt habt. Braig taucht erneut auf und nörgelt an Meister Xehanort herum, dass die Abmachung bezüglich Terra und ihres Duells anders lautete. Der Meister hat jedoch einige Argumente, die überzeugen. Letztlich erwähnt er jedoch, dass Terra noch zu viel Licht ins sich besitzt. Nachdem ihr nun wieder auf der Weltkarte gelandet seid, gibt es einige neue Welten zu erforschen. Wir würden jetzt zunächst Kurs auf Disney-Stadt nehmen, da wir ja schließlich Freikarten dafür besitzen, aber zunächst fällt euch sicher auf, dass uns noch Schätze in Radiant Garden fehlen. Diese befinden sich dort, wo ihr eben gegen Braig gekämpft habt. Begebt euch zum Eingangsareal und lauft zur Gartenanlage. Dort werdet ihr in der provisorischen Kampfarena zwei Schatztruhen finden. Eine enthält Megatrank und die andere gewährt euch einen Chaoskristall. Verlasst nun die Welt, denn den letzten Schatz in Form des Stickers in der Gartenanlage, könnt ihr ja noch nicht abholen. Kehrt dann zur Weltkarte zurück und betretet Disney-Stadt! Wir sehen uns dann in Kapitel 8 wieder! See you! ^-^ ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Palast der Träume wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Zwergenwald wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für die Sticker in Radiant Garden (Fontänenplatz & Gartenanlage) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ---- Aquas Abenteuer Sobald ihr in Radiant Garden landet, sprecht ihr Dagobert Duck an, um zu erfahren, ob Terra sich hier aufhält. Er erklärt euch, dass der Junge in Richtung Schloss gelaufen ist. Bevor ihr ihn verfolgt, spaziert zunächst eine Runde um den Hauptplatz Radiant Gardens. Ihr werdet danach um einen Heiltrank und einen Äther reicher sein. Wenn ihr nun das Tor in Richtung Schloss betreten wollt, dann könnt ihr euch das schön abschmatzen. Das Ding ist verschlossen und ihr dürft außen rum laufen! yaaay... Folgt also dem Weg links vom Tor und ihr gelangt zum Schlosspark. Achtet hier auf die Alrauner, da diese Unversierten euch gerne mal ein Projektil entgegenschleudern, das euch zurückwerfen und ziemlich schaden kann. Auf der linken Seite des unteren Teils des Parks findet ihr übrigens noch eine Schatzkiste mit einem Antigrav-Kommando darin. Lauft die Treppen ganz hinten hinauf und haltet euch dann links. Dort könnt ihr auf der Mauer entlang zu einer Schatzkiste mit einem Schwertwurf-Kommando gelangen. Begebt euch nun immer weiter nach oben und holt den Energiekristall aus der Schatzkiste rechts von der Treppe. Folgt anschließend weiter dem Weg und ihr steht bald vor dem Tor, welches zum Schloss führt. Im nächsten Bereich findet ihr einen Speicherpunkt und zwei Kisten vor. Entnehmt den Behältnissen das Allheilmittel und die Umgebungskarte. Wenn ihr euch jetzt umdreht und zu dem Tor schaut, von dem ihr gekommen seid, dann dürftet ihr den Sticker bereits gesehen haben. Rechts neben dem Tor schwebt er etwas höher in der Luft. Aber ihr habt ja jetzt Sportsfreund und somit sollte es kein Problem sein den Apfelsaft-Sticker zu erreichen. Speichert euer Spiel und lauft die Treppe hinauf. Dort seht ihr ein kleines Mädchen, das von mehreren Unversierten verfolgt wird. Sie sucht bei euch Schutz und berührt euer Schlüsselschwert. Ihr könnt daraufhin spüren, dass dieses Mädchen vom Licht erfüllt ist, doch eine Lösung für die Situation, in der ihr steckt, habt ihr trotzdem nicht wirklich. Just in diesem Moment greift ein Mäuschen mit einem Schlüsselschwert in den Kampf ein... was halten wir jetzt davon? Ich würde sagen: aaaaaaw, wie niedlich! x3 ... o.o... *hust* Jedenfalls... >D... meint das Mäuschen, dass ihr das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen sollt. Ihr macht das auch mal fix und gesellt euch sofort wieder zu eurem Kollegen mit dem Schlüsselschwert. Anschließend müsst ihr eine Vielzahl Unversierter besiegen, die euch jedoch nicht allzu große Probleme bereiten sollten. Nach dem Kampf stellen sich erst einmal alle ganz nett vor und ihr erfahrt, dass Micky euch geholfen hat und einmal ein Schüler von Yen Sid war. Soso. Zusammen stellt ihr fest, dass in dem Mädchen, dass ihr gerettet habt, eine starke Kraft schlummert und seid euch dahingehend einig, dass sie Schutz benötigt. Plötzlich verschwindet Micky jedoch und ihr steht mit dem Mädchen alleine da... tse sobald es um Verantwortung geht, kneift der werte Herr Mäuserich! Und da ihr weder gewillt seid die Ersatzmama zu spielen, noch Zeit für sowas habt, kriegt das Mädchen namens Kairi nen Schutzzauber verpasst. So frei nach dem Motto: Da hast du und jetzt get lost. ô.o Seeeehr mitfühlend... ja doch, das muss man schon mal sagen. Was ihr derzeit nicht wisst, ist dass Kairi ebenfalls zu den Prinzessinnen der Herzen gehört und in ihrem späteren Leben noch viele Abenteuer bestehen wird. Aber gut, das ist eine andere Geschichte. Kairi wird von ihrer Großmutter abgeholt und bekommt gleich noch die Geschichte vom Licht und der Dunkelheit erzählt, weil sie so rumquengelt. Nach der Geschichte seht ihr einen Unversierten an euch vorbei fliegen, dem ihr gleich mal folgen solltet. Zuvor erhaltet ihr jedoch die Meldung, dass ihr nun einen Dimensions-Link zu Micky aufbauen könnt und gleichzeitig das Schlüsselschwert Schicksalswink. Na bitte, wenigstens eine Entlohnung für die Geschichte der Großmutter. Wenn ihr euch nun wieder selbst bewegen könnt, so haltet euch zunächst rechts, bevor ihr die Treppe wieder herunterlauft. Dort findet ihr eine Truhe mit dem Minentrapez-Kommando. Dieses erlaubt euch einige Fallen zu verteilen, bei deren Berührung eure Gegner Schaden nehmen. Klingt doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Hilfreich ist es vor allem, wenn ihr von Gegnern eingekreist werdet. Speichert euren Spielstand und lauft den bisherigen Weg zurück. Im nächsten Bereich wird euch schon gezeigt, welchen weiteren Weg ihr einschlagen sollt, also folgt ihr diesem mal ganz artig und macht euch auf den nächsten Bosskampf bereit. ---- right|150px Boss: ''Triumvirator'' HP: 800 (je Körperteil) Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Jetzt wisst ihr, was das für ein Teil war, das erst an euch vorbei geflogen ist! In diesem Kampf werdet ihr von Terra und Ventus unterstützt, jedoch verursachen sie nicht den meisten Schaden. Das müsst ihr schon selbst vollbringen. Die Rüstung kann es ganz schön in sich haben, wenn ihr einfach nur drauf schlagt, denn ihr müsst alle Teile besiegen. Und wenn ihr dabei nicht die Arme und Beine ausschaltet, dann könnt ihr den restlichen Körper zwar schädigen, aber nicht vollends zerstören. Also müssen wir uns wirklich ein Teil nach dem anderen vornehmen. Wenn ihr knapp an HP seid, dann empfehle ich euch Heil- und Supertränke. Alternativ könnt ihr auch einen D-Link aktivieren und so eure Lebenskraft wieder herstellen. Achtet darauf nicht zu spät Heilungsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, denn der Triumvirator attackiert recht schnell. Haarig wird's wenn der Gegner euch mit seinen Laserstrahlen treffen will. Er dreht sich dabei stets um die eigene Achse und ihr könnt nun versuchen ständig hinter ihm zu bleiben, was auf Dauer relativ schwierig werden sollte. Eine wesentlich bessere Variante ist in diesem Fall die Radschlag-Technik. Nutzt diese, um den Lasern auszuweichen und an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, wenn sie auf euch zukommen. Haltet allerdings Heilung bereit, denn falls dieser Angriff euch doch erwischt, büßt ihr einen Haufen Lebensenergie ein! Der Boss wird noch einige andere Angriffe einsetzen, doch wenn ihr immer hübsch den Radschlag ausführt, seid ihr so gut wie sicher. ;D Hierbei ist Timing sozusagen alles. Aber wenn ihr erstmal getroffen wurdet, dann müsst ihr euch darauf einstellen, dass ihr viel Schaden kassieren werdet, denn einige Attacken werden euch so schnell erwischen, dass ihr keine Zeit habt, um nach der ersten Welle den Radschlag auszuführen. ---- Nach dem Kampf steigen eure maximalen LP und ihr erlernt das Kommando-Stil Klingen-Aura. Außerdem unterhaltet ihr euch mit Terra und Ventus, wovon letzterer euch Eintrittskarten für Disney-Stadt übergibt. Das Thema fällt auf den Jungen mit der Maske und dass Ventus zurück nach Hause fliegen soll. Letzteres findet Ven jedoch nicht lustig und will nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, daher läuft er mal ganz einfach davon und auch Terra trennt sich wieder von euch. Irgendwie krieselt es in Beziehung auf eure Freundschaft, was? ó.o Folgt nun weiter dem Weg und plündert dabei die Truhe, an der ihr vorbei kommt, welche einen Supertrank. Kurz hinter der Treppe, die nach unten führt, befinden sich zwei weitere Schatztruhen, die ein Blitzra-Kommando und eine Schutzformel enthalten. Am Ende der Treppe könnt ihr einen weiteren Supertrank bekommen. Folgt dem Weg erneut und ihr gelangt zu einem großen Areal mit vielen Wasserdüsen. Mit diesen könnt ihr weiter nach oben gelangen. Im hinteren Bereich des Areals findet ihr einen Konterknall-Kommando und einen Lunakristall. Das Kommando müsst ihr zunächst über das Menü ausrüsten, damit ihr es einsetzen könnt, sobald ihr einen Angriff geblockt habt. Seid ihr in diesem Bereich ferig, nutzt ihr die Treppen und gelangt letztlich zu Merlin, der euch anspricht. Er möchte, dass ihr euch eines seiner Bücher anseht und dieses euch eventuell nutzen kann. Betretet Merlins Haus und ihr findet in einer Schatztruhe den Bericht von Xehanort Nr. 3. Wenn ihr nun Winnie Puuhs Buch untersucht, dann wird das Kommandobrett Honigtopfbrett freigeschalten. Verlasst das Haus nun und genau gegenüber von euch befindet sich nun ein Speicherpunkt und der Blumen-Sticker. Ebenfalls könnt ihr bei einem Mogry ein paar neue Kommandos erwerben. Nutzt nun den Speicherpunkt, denn gleich folgt ein Bosskampf. Übrigens rate ich euch einmal in den Anhang des Walkthroughs zu schauen, da dort einige Beispiele für die Kommandofusion aufgeführt werden. In diesem Fall könnt ihr versuchen euren Vita-Zauber zu Vitra aufzuwerten, falls ihr keinen Platz für einen zweiten Vita-Zauber aufbringen könnt/wollt. Sobald ihr nun den Hauptplatz betretet, erscheint Vanitas und fordert euch zum Kampf heraus. Na warte, Freundchen! ---- right|120px Boss: ''Vanitas'' HP: 550 Anfällig: Nichts Strategie: Um es mal vorweg zu sagen... ich hasse Vanitas, aber die Bosskampf-Musik finde ich irgendwie cool. >D Also der Kampf gegen Vanitas ist recht leicht, wenn man darauf bedacht ist die Combos nicht zu sehr auszuweiten. Vanitas ist in der Lage sich zu teleportieren und dies kündigt sich stets dadurch an, dass seine Bewegungen stoppen und er keinen Schaden mehr nimmt. Er wird daraufhin hinter euch erscheinen und zuschlagen. Im Großen und Ganzen sollte der Kampf euch aber nicht allzu große Probleme machen, da Vanitas zwischen seinen Angriffen genug Pausen lässt, um euch Heilung zu ermöglichen. ---- Ihr erhaltet einen weiteren Platz im Kommandodeck, den ihr sofort mit einem beliebigen Kommando belegen solltet. Als ihr Vanitas die Maske abnehmen wollt, steht dieser auf, als sei nichts gewesen und verschwindet mit ein paar dummen Sprüchen in der Dunkelheit. Naja, haken wir die Sache ab... Kurz darauf taucht Ven auf und erklärt, dass er Terra getroffen hat und dieser bereits wieder unterwegs ist. Aqua wird ihm weiterhin folgen, doch versucht sie vorher Ven erneut dazu zu überreden zum Meister zurückzukehren. Aber so wie wir Ven kennen, wird er das auch dieses Mal nicht tun, also so what?! Weiter geht es in der nächsten Welt, denn wir wollen jetzt etwas Spaß haben und besuchen Disney-Stadt! Oh yeah! ---- Merkliste: * Der Sticker im Gewölbe des Schlosses im Zwergenwald ist erst erreichbar, wenn Aqua höhere Sprünge einsetzen kann.